


Don't Let Me Go

by LouHazz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Family, M/M, Yaoi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer : The title belongs to One Direction or Harry Styles, or whoever actually wrote the song.</p><p>Harry and Louis are not ours, obviously. Even though the story is and Gaby too, in a way.</p><p>Cheers & Enjoy !</p><p>L&H</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

Juste une cigarette, une seule. Pas grand chose, juste quelques inspirations, un peu de goudron dans les poumons. Juste histoire de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. De réapprendre à respirer. De retrouver un rythme normal, et tant pis si ça le tue un petit peu. De toute façon, un jour de plus ou un jour de moins, au final, qu'est-ce que ça change puisqu'il s'en va ? Puisqu'il emmène Gaby. Puisque c'est terminé, qu'il ne veut plus de lui, qu'il en a assez fait, que les choses n'ont plus de sens à ses yeux. Juste une cigarette. 

« Papa ? »

Sa petite silhouette dans l’embrasure de la porte. Bon dieu qu'elle est minuscule. Son pyjama est déjà trempé aux chevilles, la neige rougit ses petits pieds nus.

« Gaby, rentre tu vas avoir froid. »

Elle tend les bras vers lui, et il ne peut rien faire d'autre que la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer contre lui un peu trop fort. Elle rit parce que ses joues piquent et que ses cheveux chatouillent son nez, mais il ne la lâche pas. Ses pieds mouillés trempent son t-shirt, il a froid, mais il embrasse encore et encore ses cheveux de sa fille, cette odeur de bébé qui n'est pas encore partie, mais qui commence doucement à faire place à celle d'une enfant. Une odeur de crème hydratante et de bonbons acidulés, de shampoing à la pomme et de lessive. Il veut la garder encore un peu, juste le temps d'un souffle, juste quelques inspirations. Elle lui manquera plus que toute la nicotine du monde.

« Papa pleure... »

Oui, Papa pleure, mais juste un peu, rien du tout, juste pour dire qu'il t'aime, chérie. La porte s'ouvre derrière lui et il serre Gabrielle un peu plus fort. Déjà, il crie. T'es malade, elle va attraper la crève, mais t'es complétement con, irresponsable, et en plus tu fumes, mais bravo, tu veux pas lui foutre une clope dans la bouche aussi ? Gaby pleure, et il ne veut pas la lâcher quand il essaie de la lui reprendre. Juste un instant, c'est sa fille à lui aussi, il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il la laissera partir, il le laissera partir, il n’insistera pas, il est déjà résigné, mais il veut juste la serrer encore un peu dans ses bras, garder son petit corps chaud contre le sien et ne pas se retrouver seul, comme un con, planté pieds nus dans la neige. Mais quand Gaby pleure, ce n'est pas vers lui qu'elle vient et déjà elle tend les bras vers son père qui l'emmène et claque la porte. Entre ses doigts, la cigarette se consume seule.

\- - -

« Tu vas vraiment t'en aller ? »

C'est la seule chose qu'il a trouvé à dire quand il est entré dans la chambre et qu'il l'a vu faire ses valises, fourrer dans ce petit espace tout ce qui résumait sa vie, trier ce qui était à lui de ce qui était à eux, les livres de Gaby, ses peluches favorites, ses petits vêtements qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble. Il a levé les yeux vers lui mais n'a pas répondu. Il devait pensez que c'était assez évident comme ça. Que les choses n'avaient pas besoin d'être expliquées. Mais lui, il avait besoin de comprendre. De savoir ce qu'il avait fait de si mal pour tout perdre d'un seul coup. 

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, il ne l'a pas regardé. Pas tout de suite. Il a soupiré bruyamment, un peu comme s'il l'ennuyait et qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il a passé une main sur son visage et il l'a regardé. Presque froidement, mais il le connaissait trop bien maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait le sentiment de devoir se défendre ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait conscience, au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser comme ça et prendre leur fille sans donner d'explications.

« Je ne t'aime plus. »

Il ne l'a pas cru une seule seconde. Il en aurait presque ri. Il y a des promesses que même le temps n'efface pas, et ils s'étaient juré de toujours s'aimer. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, peu importe toutes les autres personnes qu'il serrerait contre sa peau, il reviendrait toujours à lui. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus qu'ils ne se le diraient jamais, même s'ils ne faisaient que le répéter à longueur de journée, toute leur vie, sans s'arrêter. Il ne l'a pas cru une seule seconde et pourtant son cœur est tombé dans sa poitrine et est allé se ficher quelque part dans ses talons, cognant au passage deux trois trucs. C'est sans doute pour ça que la nausée est montée, elle aussi.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- J'en ai l'air ?  
\- Harry, j'ai besoin de plus que ça.  
\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner. »

Encore une fois, c'était un mensonge. Il avait au moins des explications, mais c'est toujours plus difficile de se retrouver face à ses propres mensonges, à ses propres affabulations, à ses sautes d'humeurs. C'est toujours plus difficile quand on est celui qui met fin à une histoire d'amour. Il faut assumer et c'est plus simple de se dire que non, on n'a pas d'explications à donner. On économise des larmes, on gagne du temps, on se déculpabilise. 

« Je sais que tu as quelqu'un d'autre. »

Évidemment qu'il savait. Comment aurait-il pu manquer ça ? C'était un véritable appel au secours, une bouteille à la mer, et il avait tout fait pour qu'il le voit, pour qu'il réalise, qu'il le confronte et qu'enfin, ils se retrouvent. Roy n'avait rien pour lui, il n'était pas spirituel, pas amusant, pas même tendre. Mais il lui avait donné, le temps de quelques nuits, l'illusion d'être encore un homme désirable, et quelqu'un qu'on se battrait pour avoir. Il lui avait donné ce qu'il lui manquait à ce moment de sa vie, et il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il était malheureux. Il était déprimé. Quand il rentrait à la maison, si Harry et Gaby étaient déjà rentré, il ne venait même plus l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais le temps. Les soirs, quand il venait se glisser de son côté du lit, qu'il caressait sa peau avec toute la tendresse et la sensualité dont il était capable, il lui répondait qu'il était épuisé, qu'il avait couru toute la journée et qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Ou alors, il ne disait rien, venait se glisser sur lui et les choses duraient quelques minutes, dans un silence morbide pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Avec Roy, il avait crié, il avait réappris à aimer son corps, à se donner, à offrir. Il avait recommencer à être un homme. Mais Harry ne comprendrait jamais qu'il s'était cherché, lui, dans ces étreintes. Que pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé à Roy comme à un compagnon. Il avait déjà trouvé l'amour de sa vie, pour s’embarrasser à le chercher dans d'autres bras ? Il voulait juste se retrouver lui-même. 

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud. »

Oui, sans doute oui. Mais comment expliquer que tout ça, finalement c'était pour lui ? Il rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore, donnerait l'impression de se déculpabiliser, de rejeter la faute sur celui qui subit. Alors non, il n'a rien dit. Quand il a essayé de le prendre dans ses bras, de caresser sa nuque, Harry l'a repoussé avec une violence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Alors quoi ? Que faire maintenant ? Il n'allait tout de même pas l'aider à faire ses bagages. Il n'allait porter les valises jusqu'à la voiture et lui tenir la porte. Lui souhaiter bonne route. Bon courage. Bonne vie. Non, il n'y a plus rien faire.


End file.
